


priority

by tellmore



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Dates, M/M, Panic Attacks, platonic, still pretty gay tho LMAOOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmore/pseuds/tellmore
Summary: noel gets a phone call from cody while he's on a date





	priority

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is lmao
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](https://tinycody.tumblr.com)

Noel's _trying_ to date, okay. And it's going _fine._

He's on a date with this girl, and she's pretty, sure. They can talk easily enough and Noel can _almost_ ignore her valley girl accent. 

As she flips her blond hair behind her shoulder, his phone starts vibrating on the table. He's quick to grab it when he sees Cody's name pop up on the screen.

"Hello?" Noel says into his phone that's pressed against his ear. He ignores the annoyed look on his dates face.

"Noel?"

Noel felt his stomach drop, a cold wave went over his body. Cody's voice was _fucked._ He could tell the other boy was crying, voice shaking.

Noel turns in his seat, already halfway getting up. He hears the girl scoff, he all but rolls his eyes.

"Cody? What's wrong?"

He hears Cody take a deep breath, followed by a sob. "I-I'm having a-a panic attack, I-"

"Are you at home?" Noel needs to be with Cody. He _knows_ how scary panic attacks are, knows how hard Cody fights to not have them.

"Y-Yeah."

"I'll be there in five minutes, alright man? I'm leaving right now-" Noel says, standing up.

"You're seriously ditching me?" The girl, Clara, Erica, Sarah, whatever the fuck her name was, says to him.

Noel pulls his phone away from his ear, holds it down by his side, looking at her. "My friend _needs_ me."

"Okay? And he can't call someone else?"

Noel takes a step closer to her, speaking lowly so he doesn't cause _too_ much of a scene. 

"If you think for even a _second_ that you're a higher priority than _him_," Noel says, pointing to his phone. "Than you're dumber than you fucking look."

Without another glance, Noel runs out of the resturant, bringing his phone back up to his ear. "I'm running there now, alright?"

Noel doesn't know if it was fate, or the universe, or whatever higher power, that they chose a resturant so close to Cody's place - But he'll be sure to thank them a million times tonight when he goes to bed.

When Noel makes it to Cody's building and is standing at Cody's door, not even five minutes have passed. He goes to turn the knob, but finds the door is locked.

"Cody, you gotta come let me in."

He hears a sharp intake of breath. "I-I can't, I-"

"Yes you can, man. It's alright," Noel says, reassuringly. "I know you can."

He hears shuffling on Cody's end, then the door in front of him opens. 

Cody's got tears running down his flushed cheeks, hair sticking out everywhere. Noel sees the hand holding his phone is shaking so hard he's about to _drop_ it.

"Oh, Cody.." He says, before pulling him into a hug. He feels Cody tremble against him, Noel wraps his arms tighter around the younger boy. "I've got you, man. It's alright."

Cody cries into Noel's shoulder, fisting his hands in the fabric of Noel's tshirt. 

Noel gets them inside and shuts the door, before leading Cody over to the couch. Cody sits next to Noel, practically in his lap, before laying his head on Noel's shoulder. Noel snakes an arm around Cody's waist.

"Keep taking deep breaths, you're doing a great job." Noel says, squeezing Cody gently. "I'm right here."

Noel notices Cody's shaking hand picking at the rip in his jeans, so he holds his hand next to Cody's, palm up. Cody latches on, interlancing their fingers.

After a few minutes, when Noel hears Cody's breathing even out and doesn't feel him trembling anymore, he squeezes him, thumb lightly rubbing his shoulder. "You okay?"

Cody nods, taking a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm sorry," he says, letting go of Noel's hand. Noel misses the contact immediately, even though his arm is still around Cody's shoulders. "I haven't been sleeping well and I've been slamming coffees, which I _know_ is a recipe for disaster. I-I'm sorry I called you, I didn't know what to do, I-"

"You can _always_ call me, Cody. Whenever. For anything. You hear me?" 

Cody nods, looking down at his hands. "I know. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me either, man." Cody smiles at that, Noel smiles back. 

"You wanna put on a movie and try to take a nap?" Noel suggest, after they're both quiet for a minute. Cody lets out a laugh, and Noel realizes how much he's missed it. 

"Absolutely."

When Noel stands up, getting Cody a pillow and blanket and damn near _tucks him in,_ he realizes something. 

Cody will always be Noel's number one priority.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a prompt please!! i'm havin some writers block recently


End file.
